Harry VS Viktor
by Alyssa-Malfoy
Summary: Harry tiene una idea para que Cho y su novio se separen y Harry puedo ligar con Cho
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1  
  
Un día de principios de curso escolar, Harry miraba por su ventana al mismo tiempo que pensaba en su amada, Cho Chang. Harry empezó a dibujar corazones en un trozo de papel que encontró en la boca de Hedwig. Harry pensaba constantemente en Cho, pero él creía que no tenía posibilidades con ella, aparte de que era un año mayor, por que Cho tenía novio , ese era el problema de Harry, su novio. Meditando y pensando mucho a Harry se le pasó la idea mas descabellada nunca pensada: Hacer que Cho y su novio rompiesen a la fuerza por un hechizo. Harry le contó la idea lo mas rápido posible a su mejor amigo Ron y este no tardó en decírselo a su actual novia Hermione ( también amiga de Harry). Hermione le escribió diciéndole que ni se le pasara esa idea otra vez por la cabeza ( como todos sabemos Hermione nunca acepta ninguna idea ni de Ron ni de Harry).  
  
Cuando empezaron las clases Harry cogió su capa de invisibilidad y se fue a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca en busca de algún libro donde encontrar el hechizo que el buscaba. Harry se paso toda la noche buscando el libro hasta que por fin lo encontró, por cierto no estaba en la sección prohibida estaba en la sección de: HECHIZOS AMOROSOS Y DESENAMORADORES.  
  
Harry no hizo caso a Hermione y les lanzo el conjuro a los enamorados, (¿se pueden imaginar la reacción de Cho?), Cho se levantó y le pegó una bofetada a su novio ( el actual jugador mas famoso de quidditch y el que en un tiempo fue novio de Hermione , Víktor Krum). Víktor reaccionó de un modo muy extraño, le lanzó un petrificus totalus a Cho, pero Harry se puso por medio. Cho le lanzó el mismo hechizo a Víktor, esta vez no hubo desaciertos, Cho dio en el blanco y Víktor se petrificó. En cuanto Harry cayo al suelo y Viktor se hubo petrificado del todo Cho llevó a Harry a la enfermería y allí fue donde Harry le pidió ser su novia.  
  
Harry se puso colorado y Cho le dijo: ......  
¿ Les ha gustado? Si no les ha gustado lo comprenderé, es el primer fic que escribo, espero que les guste si no me suicidaré :p jejeje Bueno escribiré el otra chapter ahora después. Dejen REWIERS please!! 


	2. La batalla de media noche

Capitulo 2  
  
Cho le dijo:  
  
- Harry no lo sé , es que no te conozco casi y tienes que tener en cuenta que estoy dolida por la ruptura con Viktor aunque tengo en cuenta lo que hiciste por mí en la pelea.  
  
- Lo comprendo Cho, pero si necesitas algún amigo de verdad puedes contar con migo con Ron y con Hermione, aunque con migo más. - dijo Harry poniendo cara de tristeza .  
  
Harry iba caminando hacia la sala común de Gryffindor cuando de repente alguien lo llamó, era Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Eh! Potter espera, me han dicho que ayudaste a esa china de Cho Chang en una pelea contra Viktor Krum, ¿es cierto?  
  
- Sí, es cierto y no la llames china, no lo es - dijo Harry con cara de enfado.  
  
- Osea Potter que tienes novia ¿no? Pues vaya gustos, es mejor mi novia : Pansy Parkinson- dijo Malfoy casi riendo.  
  
Harry dijo la contraseña de Gryffindor y entró. Allí le esperaban sus dos mejores amigos : Ron y Hermione y sentada al lado de Hermione estaba Ginny, la hermana de Ron. Hermione y Ginny hablaban de chicos, Hermione de Ron y Ginny de Neville y de Harry. Entonces Ginny dijo que Harry nunca se fijaría en ella, por que a el le gustaba Cho Chang y entonces Hermione se levantó y se fue directa a Harry y le dijo:  
  
- Harry dime que no has hecho nada que perjudicara a Cho y a Viktor, es que Viktor ha venido a decirme que tu apareciste de repente y entonces Cho le pegó una bofetada y que ella se fue con tigo sin darle explicaciones.  
  
- ¿¿¿¿Yo???? Yo jamás de los jamases Hermione, yo nunca haría eso, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? Tu amiguito Viktor te ha mentido, la próxima vez lánzale el hechizo de la verdad y verás como miente.  
  
Ya lo hice y el me dijo:  
  
Hermione Harry hizo que Cho y yo rompiéramos, nos lanzó un hechizo desenamorador pero eso no lo notamos nosotros.  
  
Hermione miró con cara d eenfado a Harry y no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día, Ginny tampoco por haber mentido a una de sus mejores amigas y Ginny tampoco le hablaba.  
  
En la cena Harry no paraba de mirar a Cho y Cho a Harry, pero de repente Viktor Krum se le acerca a Harry y le dice:  
  
HARRRRY!!!!!! TÚ Y YO A MEDIA NOCHE EN EL CLUB DE DUELOS DE MAGOS ( es decir en el Gran Comedor) SI NO ASISTES TE MATARRRE MAÑANA PORRR LA MAÑANA. HASTA PRRONTO.  
  
Hermione, Ron,Ginny,Neville,Oliver Wood, Fred y George , Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle miraban a Harry cuando de pronto Hermione se acercó a Harry y le dijo:  
  
Harry no debes ir. Viktor te va a matar, más vale morir mañana que no hoy ¿no?-dijo Hermione intentando hacer sonreír a Harry - a parte creo que deberías preguntarle a Ginny que por que está cabreada con tigo ¿no? Y a Cho su opinión sobre que debas ir o no, ya que es por ella por quien os vais a pelear tu y Viktor. Harry también pienso que deberías pedirle consejo a Ron, por si no te acuerdas es tu MEJOR AMIGO, y si os enfadáis por esa tontería.  
  
-Vale ya hablo yo con él hoy , pero ahora debo hablar con Ginny y luego con Cho como tu has dicho.  
  
Ok Harry corre a hablar con ellos.- dijo Hermione sonriendo a Harry  
  
Ginny estaba sentada en un sillón d ela sala común, tenía los ojos rojos y un montón de pañuelos de papel estaban en el suelo, Ginny estaba llorando.  
  
-Ginny ¿puedo hablar con tigo? - preguntó Harry  
  
Snif, si, snif, bueno lo que quieras, pero si es para decirme llorica como lo dicen Draco Malfoy y sus amigos no!. - dijo Ginny llorando.  
  
Ginny, ¿por que te has enfadado con migo?, ¿Qué te he hecho?, Dímelo - dijo Harry casi consolándola.  
  
Es que Harry, siempre cuando has necesitado un hombro en quien apoyarte he intentado que te fijaras en mi, pero ahora ya si que no lo cpnseguiré y menso tú estando enamorado de Cho y s solo me dieras una oportunidad no la desaprovecharías eso te lo aseguro. - dijo Ginny entre sollozos.  
  
Deacuerdo Ginny te doi una oportunidad, si salgo vivo de esta noche te dare la oportunidad que te mereces.  
  
- Harry te lo agradezco mucho, ni te lo imaginas lo que te lo agradezco.  
  
Medianoche y Harry y Viktor estaban en el Gran Comedor cuando de repente ....  
Espero que les guste, es el 2º Capítulo que escribo y por favor dejen Rewiers ^_^ Bye y hasta la proxima. 


	3. Amigos por fín

Capítulo 3  
  
Medianoche, Harry y Viktor estaban en el Gran Comedor cuando de repente llegó Peevees, el poltstergeist de Hogwarts. Vio a Harry y a Viktor y les dijo:  
  
- Potter! Krum! ¿Qué hacen dos jóvenes estudiantes a medianoche en el gran comedor? Creo que esto deberían saberlo el Profesor Dumbledore y la Profesora Mc Gonnagall. Voy a avisarles. OS LA VAIS A GANAR!!!  
  
Viktor miró de reojo a Harry y Harry le devolvió la mirada. Entonces Viktor dijo:  
  
Harrrrry empecemos ya si no quieres que nos expulsen a los dos.  
  
Sí, mejor que empecemos ya. Expelliarmus!! - dijo Harry  
  
Petrificus Totalus!! - Gritó Viktor pero Harry se apartó.  
  
Serpensortia!! - Gritó Draco Malfoy .  
  
Harry y Viktor estaban extrañados, ¿cómo es que Draco Malfoy estaba allí? Harry y Viktor se miraron y se pusieron a discutir con Draco que les dijo:  
  
Viktor, no puedo dejar que solo tú mates a Potter ¿sabes? Yo también lo quiero matar. Potter es broma, eres mi enemigo pero no te odio tanto. Es que me gusta pelearme.  
  
Harrrrry ¿Qué hacemos con Drrrrraco? - dijo Viktor  
  
No sé Viktor , ¿dejamos la pelea, te devuelvo a Cho y somos los 3 amigos? ¿ que decís? - dijo Harry  
  
Deacuerrrrdo Harrrry. - dijo Viktor  
  
Vale Potter - dijo Draco.  
  
¿Entonces amigos los 3? - propuso Harry - ¿no?  
  
Clarrrrro!! - respondió Viktor  
  
Y desde ese día Draco, Harry y Viktor son amigos. Ginny y Harry novios y Cho y Viktor de nuevo juntos. Ron y Harry hicieron las paces y Pansy y Hermione también las hicieron. Desde ese día también hubo una grupo de mas alumnos que estaba formado por: Harry,Ginny,Ron,Hermione,Cho,Viktor,Draco y Pansy.  
Sé que este capítulo es muy corto, pero es que no se me ocurren mas ideas, así que escribiré otras historias, por favor dejen rewiers!! ^_^ Bye y hasta la próxima historia 


End file.
